


Взаимопонимание в семье

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals), Satrena



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adultery, BDSM, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Foot Fetish, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Roleplay, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satrena/pseuds/Satrena
Summary: Честность с собой и с другими, принятие своих и чужих желаний. Иногда они уничтожают даже прочные отношения. Иногда меняют все к лучшему.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Спецквест





	Взаимопонимание в семье

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на доминирование, фут-фетиш

6 июля 2017 года, 20:40.

Бесконечные гудки. Ублюдочная попытка сотового телефона пробиться в закосневшую архаичную тусовку городской телефонной сети. Наконец трубку поднимает Джасмин. 

Голос бабулиной «помощницы» низкий и хриплый. Диснеевские сказки кончились, детка. У этой Джасмин два развода за спиной, куча шрамов и какие-то награды за службу в Афганистане. 

Помощница недовольна. Миссис Грант устала и не может подойти. У нее массаж, а потом инъекции витаминов и сон. Нельзя сбивать режим в таком возрасте. Нельзя заставлять бабулю нервничать.

Эмма скулит и умоляет. Самоуважение потерялось давным-давно. Стало искрами в фейерверке на Дне Независимости. Ей уже все равно. «Цельнометаллическая Джас» слышит это и дает слабину.

Голос бабушки звучит чуть взволновано и ласково. От него на глаза наползают слезы и оказывается что Эмме нечего сказать.

Бабушка Маргарет воистину мудрая женщина. Она вычленяет главное из всхлипов и мычания внучки.

— Приезжай в «Процветание», детка. Я никому ничего не скажу.

8 июля 2017 года, 18:30.

Джасмин неодобрительно косится на девушку в кресле, но послушно приносит плед, «чтобы накрыть ножки Эммы», и горячий чай с лавандовым сиропом, «потому что он полезен для нервной системы». От виски к чаю Эмма открывается. Она боится стать алкоголичкой в довесок ко всем бедам. Поэтому виски со льдом бабуля Маргарет пьет в одиночестве. Еще один неодобрительный взгляд от Джасмин.

Эта женщина по-настоящему страшная и по-настоящему черная. И, наверное, все-таки ведьма...

— Рассказывай, Эмма.

— Мы немного повздорили с Чарльзом.

— Моя невестка звонит в истерике и кричит, что фирма отца станет банкротом из-за тебя и твоего развратного поведения. Обвиняет меня в порочном влиянии на твой неокрепший рассудок взрослой тридцатилетней женщины и обещает запереть меня в психбольнице. Я не знаю, что ты натворила, Эмма, но бабуля уже тобой гордится.

— Прости, бабушка. Мама... Она просто очень переживает. О, мне так жаль...

Джасмин фыркает. Бабушка Маргарет наклоняется надо мной

— Хватит мямлить. Я жажду рассказа.

— Мы с Чарльзом немного отдалились в последнее время. То есть... Ну, да. Он...

Бабушка доливает в чай еще больше лавандового сиропа, а себе в стакан еще на два пальца виски. Джасмин хмурится, но молчит. Как она это делает? Может ма права и бабуля Марго тоже ведьма?

Эмма смотрит на пляску света в стакане и кубиках льда и начинает говорить. 

Предложения похожи на колючую проволоку, они раздирают горло, но в животе все еще лежит большой моток и она не может, не хочет останавливаться.

В этих словах вся ее дурацкая жизнь. Ненавистная и изматывающая учеба в Йеле , потому что «там училась вся наша семья, Эмма». Работа на фирме матери, «потому что семья столько в тебя вложила». И вишенкой на торте жизни неудачницы — брак с Чарльзом Прескоттом. «Потому что бизнес родителей, дело всей их жизни, нуждается в этом. Эмма, нельзя быть такой эгоисткой!»

— Он ухаживал за мной. Мы ходили в дорогие рестораны и слушали оперы. Все было очень стильно и дорого. Мое свадебное платье было копией свадебного платья его мамы. Чтобы Прескотты ощутили как мы ценим слияние с их семьей. Чарльз был... Джентльменом. Он...

— Чарльз был импотентом, Эмма?

— Да... Нет. Просто он очень сильно меня уважал, ба. Ему это не нравилось. Мне это не нравилось. А потом он взял на работу этого... Дэна. Понимаешь? — в отчаянии Эммы прорезалась настоящая ненависть.

— Нет, пока. Расскажи об этом Дэне. — Бабуля прижимает холодный стакан к виску. 

«Взгляд как у снайпера, зорко ищущего цель среди ржавых и белесых от пыли холмов Кабула», — с нежностью думает Джасмин. Помощнице хочется выбросить слабовольную девчонку из дома и забрать Маргарет подальше от лишних тревог и волнений. Вот откуда берутся на ее голову таки инфантилы, не нюхавшие жизни даже на третьем десятке?

— Красавчик и спортсмен с IQ меньше объема моей талии. Дэна наняли секретарем.  
Этот качок ничего не делал в офисе. Пил кофе и рассказывал грубые анекдоты. А потом, ну на День Независимости, мы должны были ехать праздновать к Прескоттам. Чарльз задержался в офисе, и я заехала за ним. Я нашла их в кабинете Чарльза... Он... Они…

— Чарльз загонял свои шары в лузу этой звезде американского футбола?

Джасмин закашлялась. Сдержать смех были сложно, а показывать его нехорошо — Марго переживает за недотепу-внучку.

— Нет, бабуля. Наоборот...

Картина встала перед глазами: растрепанные светлые волосы Чарльза, румянец на всегда бледной коже, гримаса удовольствия или боли на апатичном лице. Мистер Прескотт-младший лежал животом на столе и скулил, а чертов секретарь трахал его как... «Суку в течке», — подсказало подходящий эпитет драгоценное образование в Йельском университете. Мускусный запах пота и... чего-то еще. Шепот Дэна: «Кто твой папочка, зайка?» и захлебывающиеся крики Чарльза: «Ты! Ты!!! Дэн! Дэниел мой папочка!»

— Я... Я убежала оттуда, пока они меня не заметили. Но этот выродок Дэн точно заметил... Позвонила маме, но та сказала, что я сама виновата. Я слишком развратная, и Чарльзу надо было справляться со стрессом. А мне надо было рожать, а не лезть в дела мужчин.

Бабуля Маргарет не комментирует и делает маленький глоток.

— Потом я позвонила папочке. Он сказал, что я сама виновата. От нормальных женщин мужчины не бегаю по секретаршам. Хорошая жена должна быть всегда готова и держать под рукой любимое пиво своего мужика охлажденным. Тогда в доме будет мир и рай. И чтобы я не дурила. Семье нужны деньги Прескоттов. У нашей фирмы сложные времена...

Бабуля Маргарет делает еще один глоток побольше.

— Джасмин, завари и мне чай, будь добра. 

Страшная черная женщина беспрекословно уходит из комнаты.

— Милая, что ты собираешься делать? 

— Я не знаю, бабушка. Развод — это так страшно... — Эмме самой противно от того, что она говорит. — Но папа прав. У семьи сложности, и...

— И твоему папе стоит начать обрабатывать драгоценного Прескотт-младшего лично и с пивом наготове. А может быть и всех его родственников обоего пола. А то у них такой стресс! 

Эмма краснеет от нарисованной ее воображением картины.

— Это твоя жизнь, детка. Она не бесконечная и может оборваться очень внезапно. А молодость еще короче. Милая, ты не должна жертвовать собой ради равнодушных людей, с которыми у тебя общая фамилия и ДНК.

— Но, бабушка. Я же... Я бесполезная. А так появится хоть какой-то смысл в моей жизни. 

— И ты сама будешь отвечать за свое растянутое во времени самоубийство?

Джасмин возвращается с чаем.

Эмма подтягивает ноги на кресло и прячется за коленями как ребенок.

— Милая, ты можешь оставаться здесь сколько пожелаешь. Хоть переезжай совсем. Скажем твоим родителям, что ты решила испортить свою жизнь, ухаживая за чекнутой старухой. 

— Бабуля...

— Милая, это очень непростой и опасный мир, а девочки должны помогать друг другу.

Эмма кивает. У Джасмин есть мысли по этому поводу, но она дисциплинированно молчит. У Маргарет приступ филантропии? Ну, бывает. Лишь бы режим дня не страдал.

11 июля 2017 года, полдень

Эмма старательно приносит пользу старинному дому бабушки. Она ковыряется в саду и приводит в порядок розовые и жасминовые кусты. 

Она копается в земле по много часов каждый день, а все остальное время проводит с бабулей. Они пьют чай и разговаривают. Эмма плачет, смеется, злиться и понемногу в ее душе поселяется странное спокойствие. Она будет драться за себя. Если не за Эмму Прескотт, то хотя бы за внучку чудесной бабули Маргарет. 

Молодая женщина практически счастлива в компании растений и садовых инструментов. 

— Отправить бы ее учиться на флориста. Что думаешь, Джасмин?

— Я думаю, что у вас рефлексотерапия через сорок минут. А через два часа приедет маникюрша. И что надо менять массажиста. Этот бесполезен, вы все так же хромаете.

— Джасмин, дорогая, он же массажист, а не Господь Христос. 

Джасмин презрительной гримасой показывает свое мнение по этому поводу, и бабуля Маргарет сдается на милость специалистов.

После обеда к вилле «Процветание» подъезжает спортивная машина. Джасмин видит из окна прилизанный светлый затылок водителя и мчится к Эмме.

— Там приехал твой... — Джасмин использует неполиткорректное слово намеренно. Это бодрит не хуже пощечины, а женщина хочет, чтобы Эмма включила мозги и у Маргарет не было лишних переживаний. — Избавься от него. 

Эмма задумчиво смотрит на лопату, мешок с натуральными удобрениями и новые саженцы «Королевы Виктории».

— Попробую выставить его отсюда. Не получится, то у роз будет отличная подкормка.

Джасмин одобрительно скалится. Шибанутая семейка, но возле Марго даже у этой мямли появился боевой дух.

Мистер Прескотт-младший гуляет по бабулиной гостиной в очередном серебристо-сером костюме. Выглядит пристойно и респектабельно как на рекламном проспекте.

Эмма вспоминает День Независимости и плюхается в кресло бабули с гордым и, как ей кажется, независимым видом. 

— Милая, — ясный взгляд и открытые жесты. Коммивояжер на охоте. Или продавец подержанных машин. — Нам надо поговорить о нашем будущем.

У Эммы к горлу подступила горечь. «Нашем»? То есть он считает, что вот это вот дерьмо должно быть и в ее будущем? Как же она злится...

— А оно очень простое, Чарли. Мы разводимся. Я получаю половину твоего имущества. Родители и дальше получают финансовую поддержку Прескоттов. Иначе все желтые издания узнают как Чарльз Прескотт-младший называл перекачанного урода «папочкой». 

— Не надо, дорогая... Послушай, Эмма, ты...

— Я все не так поняла, да?! — Эмма впивается ногтями в кожу подлокотников любимого бабулиного кресла. Хочется расцарапать эту холеную рожу, но тогда адвокаты Прескоттов воспользуются этим, и гнусный изменник превратится в жертву супружеского насилия. — Пошел вон!

— Эмма...

— Убирайся, мразь! Дешевка! Лживая сучка! Подстилка!..

Чарльз безуспешно пытается вмешаться в поток оскорблений. А потом падает на колени, заламывает руки в умоляющем жесте. Эмма замолкает на минуту. 

— Что это за гнусный цирк? — горло сводит и она шипит.

— Пожалуйста... Прошу тебя…

Он идет на коленях и вцепляется в лодыжки Эммы. Обувь грязная от земли и на манжетах рубашки появляются черные пятна. Почему-то это поднимает волну обжигающей радости в груди женщины.

— Пошел вон... Как он там тебя называл? Зайка? Ты и хвостик начал носить как девушки в «Плейбое». А ушки?

Чарльз вздрагивает от новых злых слов. У него расширяются зрачки и дыхание становится быстрым и поверхностным. Он опускает лицо к старым грязным рабочим ботинкам и трется о них тщательно выбритыми щеками. Начинает целовать их.

— Продолжай... Пожалуйста... 

От этого тона под ложечкой становится как-то странно тепло. Словно Эмму тошнит, но тошнит приятно.

— Давай, оближи их, холеная сучка! Дрянь в дорогих шмотках. Давалка всей спортивной команды!..

Чарльз Прескотт-младший задерживает дыхание, а потом открывает свой породистый рот и начинает облизывать грязную кожу ее обуви. Тщательно и неспешно, словно разрезает индейку на День Благодарения перед журналистами.

Теплое чувство в животе Эммы превращается в будоражащий восторг, словно внутри открылась бутылка игристого вина. 

— Ты пропустил пятнышко, зайка. Вот тут.

Она сжимает пальцами аккуратно причесанные волосы мужа и вжимает лицом в носок ботинка. Чарльз безропотно сносит и это унижение. Он тихо и жалобно стонет и старательно исправляет свое «упущение».

Эмме нравится тепло его кожи и густая шелковистость его волос.

Его ухоженные руки гладят шнурки на ее ботинках.

— Можно? — Это умоляющее выражение на его лице прекрасно. Ей кажется, что так лгать невозможно. Она не знает пока о чем он просит, но ей любопытно.

Эмма кивает, и Чарльз бережно снимает обувь с ее ног. Сначала левый ботинок, а потом правый. Отставляет их вбок и так же благоговейно и бережно снимает носки. 

Эмма очень жалеет, что не успела сделать педикюр. А потом ей становится все равно.

Нежные горячие губы смыкаются на большом пальце левой ноги. На лице Чарльза искреннее, какое-то детское удовольствие. Он сосет палец, и Эмма снова изо всех сил вцепляется в подлокотники кресла, чтобы не потерять сознание. Кровь тяжелыми молотками стучится в виски. Сердце бьётся как напуганная птица и оставляет так мало места для воздуха в груди.

Она ерзает на кресле и понимает, что под джинсами в трусиках у нее влажно и горячо.

Чарльз облизывает пальцы на ее ногах, сжимает губами. Мокро целует подъем и щиколотки. Облизывает как лакомство и снова целует. Ставит ее ногу на свое бедро и начинает ласкать вторую. 

Мистер Прескотт-младший вбирает в свой рот четыре пальца ее правой ноги и начинает старательно обсасывать. Он нежно гладит голень и бережно сжимает стопу. В его штанах вспухает некрасивый и убедительный горб. 

На его лице снова выражение муки и наслаждения. Эмма вспоминает то, что случилось неделю назад и злится. Ей очень хочется обидеть своего мужа-изменника. Только слова разбегаются, как подростки с травкой от полиции.

Слишком много новых и приятных ощущений. 

Тогда она вдвигается сильнее в горячую нежность рта. Чарльз мычит. Наверное это неприятно. Ей плевать. Эмма трахает этот рот своей ногой и мужчина подчиняется. Слюна течет по подбородку и шее. Капает на рубашку и пиджак. Это по-своему красиво. 

Эмма передвигает левую ногу вверх по бедру к напряженному паху мужа. Он дрожит, и жалобно скулит, не прекращая ласкать ее стопу. Несколько движений босой стопой и на серой ткани костюма расцветает еще одно мокрое пятно. Чарльз выгибается, но не выпускает ее пальцы из рта...

Эмма оглядывает дело ног своих и ей это нравится. Она забирает стопу изо рта мужа и ставит на второе бедро. 

— Вытри.

Чарльз достает трясущимися руками из кармана платок и как может старательно оттирает ее ступни от слюны и других соков своего тела. После ставит ее ноги на пол. Он все еще стоит на коленях и не может выровнять дыхание.

— Эмма...

Женщина потягивается в кресле — ужасно затекли плечи и шея — и видит в дверях силуэт бабушки. 

Боже, только не это! Как давно она там стоит? Что же делать?!

Она опять все испоганила...

— Чарльз, уходи. Поговорим потом.

И самоуверенный, напористый мистер Прескотт-младший кивает. Он медленно поднимается, вздрагивает, видя бабулю Маргарет. 

— Уходи. Я обо всем позабочусь.

Он робко улыбается и кивает. Лицо доверчивое как у ребенка. Ужасно...

Чарльз уходит быстро. Почти убегает. А Эмме холодно и страшно. Она чувствует себя такой выжатой и опустошенной, ее колотит.

Бабушка подходит к Эмме и берет внучку за руку. Хмурится, поднимает пальцами за подбородок и внимательно всматривается.

— Джасмин, дорогая, набери горячую ванну. И сделай чай для нас.

— Тоже в ванную?

— Будь любезна. 

Бабуля Маргарет ведет Эмму за руку как маленькую в свою ванную комнату. Гудит вода, бабушка кидает в ванну несколько соляных «бомбочек». Запахло морем. Не настоящим, а словно из рекламы Калифорнии. Женщина раздевает Эмму, словно той пять лет, и усаживает в горячую воду.

Эмма чувствует себя пустой скорлупкой. Очень напуганной и ничтожной скорлупкой.

— Все хорошо, милая. Ничего страшного не случилось. 

Бабуля Маргарет спокойно гладит ее по голове, и поганая дрожь проходит. Она начинает согреваться. И вместе с теплом приходит ужасный стыд. 

— Ба, я... Я сегодня же уеду. Прости... Господи, что я натворила?

— Ничего особенного. Получила немного удовольствия от своего смазливого муженька. 

Эмма смотрит в воду. Все происходящее кажется уродливым и безумным. И ненастоящим. И таким волнующим...

— И что мне теперь делать?

— Разобраться в себе и своих желаниях, дорогая. Не пытаться следовать за чужими прихотями. Найти себе партнеров для души и тела и постараться не превратить удовольствие в наркотик. 

Джасмин принесла поднос с чаем, что-то буркнула и удалилась. 

— Пей чай. Твое тело сейчас нуждается в тепле и заботе, моя хорошая.

Эмме хочется задать миллион вопросов. Но вместо этого она берет чашку и послушно пьет горячий ароматный чай. Кошмарно сладкий, но ей в голову не приходит мысль ослушаться. Бабушка выключает воду. Снова гладит внучку по голове.

— С тобой все нормально, миссис Прескотт. В этом нет ничего страшного, и ангелы не устроят вторые Содом и Гоморру из-за невинных игр с собственным мужем.

Эмма поперхнулась чаем.

— Невинных?!

— Да, детка. Сейчас мы вытрем тебя и уложим спать. А завтра мы поговорим.

— Но розы...

— Завтра. Сейчас ты будешь отдыхать, — голос у бабули мягкий, но Эмма чувствует в нем стальные нотки, и она подчиняется. 

— Молодец. Хорошая девочка. 

Женщина берет полотенце, и Эмма выбирается из горячей ванный. Это же бабуля Маргарет. Она всегда права. Верно?

24 декабря 201... года, 21:20.

— А теперь пришла пора раздавать подарки деткам. Эмма, ты была хорошей девочкой?

Эмма не в состоянии говорить. Хрипловатый голос Дэна превращает ее мышцы в желе. Идея отпраздновать Рождество всем вместе была кошмарной. Надо собраться и уехать домой. Пусть мальчики веселятся вдвоем. Но она продолжает сидеть на обтянутых красной тканью твердых горячих мускулистых коленях капитана футбольной команды Дэниела Ларсона. Сегодня же Рождество, мать его!

Сильные ласковые руки гладят ее бедра, чуть сжимают.

Чарльз наливает сок — никакого алкоголя до конца игр! — и жадно следит за своими... Женой и любовником. Которые изменяют ему друг с другом. Или если развлекаются все вместе, то это не измена?

Дэн легко перемещает женщину так, чтобы она почти легла спиной на его твердый живот и пах. Левой рукой освобождает из красной шерстяной ткани свой напряженный член. Эмма невольно сглатывает — как Чарльз выдерживал в себе это чудовище? Большой мальчик Дэн большой буквально везде. 

Эмма сжимает бедра и трется нежной кожей о бархатистую твердость. Гладит кончиками пальцев лиловую головку, которая выглядывает между ними.

Дэн манит пальцами Чарльза, и тот, словно зачарованный, подходит к креслу.  
«Санта» целует чувствительную кожу за ушком и шепчет:

— Наша Эмма была чудесной девочкой. Время подарков, да, заинька?

Он тянет ткань вверх, и подол платья оказывается где-то в районе живота. Пальцы проходятся по кружеву трусиков.

— Разведи ноги, малышка. 

Эмма послушно разводит бедра, выпуская «главного нападающего». Дэн не снимает с нее белье, просто отодвигает трусики вбок. Горячие пальцы гладят такие чувствительные лепестки и складочки, поднимаются до напряженного упругого комочка клитора и неспешно мягко прогуливаются вокруг него.

— Зайка, я хочу чтобы наша девочка кончила.

— Да, папочка, — с обожанием говорит брезгливый чистюля Чарльз, и его язык начинает изучать заповедный уголок, которого избегал годы их брака.

— Хо-хо-хо, мои детки. С Рождеством...

25 декабря 2017 года. 01:15.

Эмма дремлет на левом плече Дэниела. Ее тело похоже на кусочек расплавленного масла. Очень счастливого измотанного масла. Ниже пояса все ноет, но игра явно стоила свеч. 

На правом плече Дэна удобно устроился Чарльз. На его шее наливается лиловым след укуса. Он робко протягивает руку и накрывает ею пальцы Эммы.

— Как ты?

— Хорошо. 

Чарльз смущенно и ласково улыбается, и Эмма возвращает ему эту ласковую улыбку. 

— Детям пора спать. Иностранным инвесторам плевать, что у нас праздник. Умники завтра будут думать головами.

— Да, папочка. 

— Да, сэр. 

— Хорошие детки.

У Эммы язык все еще не поворачивается называть Дэна этим словом. «Зато поворачивался делать другие очень интересные вещи...» — проносится непрошеная мысль и гаснет в подступающих снах. Женщине спокойно и хорошо. 

Первый настоящий семейный праздник можно было считать удавшимся.


End file.
